The Arrangement
by KatMarie
Summary: In Putting It Back Together Again , Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, found out about a prophecy that involved their two children, James and Natalie, being forced to marry. Their reactions, of course, are less than willing.
1. Introductions & The Final Year

The Arrangement

Chapter One

Introductions and the Final Year

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter, (i.e. this story or the previous one, which by the way, if you are reading this one and have not read the first one, I would advise you to read it now since I doubt this one will make sense.)

Ginny Potter was nervous. How could she not be, the situation being what it was? She'd burst into tears when her eleven-year-old son James had gotten his Hogwarts letter. James had been ecstatic, and his younger sister Ella had been pea green with envy, so to speak. However, seven fairly uneventful years had passed, and James and Ella had been blessed with much safer and happier years at Hogwarts than either she or Harry had been lucky enough to enjoy. James and Ella had quickly become outrageously popular, and not only because their last name was Potter. Ella had always been a very social girl, and an almost intolerably pretty girl at that. In fact, with sparkling green eyes and long pretty auburn colored hair, she was almost the spitting image of her grandmother, a comment that was made almost as frequently as references to James looking like his father. James too, was a handsome boy or young man rather, having inherited Harry's looks to the point of them looking like brothers. James's taste in women was seemingly different from his father and grandfather's. He had been 'dating' Ana Marsh since fifth year, a pretty brunette, and the two were inseparable. Ginny had been hysterical when James had first started to date Ana, but Harry had told her to calm down, and that it probably wouldn't last. Harry had been proved wrong however, and now he was just as worried as his wife. How were they going to explain to James that he didn't have the choice of who he could and could not date, let alone marry for that matter?

Hermione and Ron Weasley were in the same boat. Their daughter Natalie had come home for Christmas holidays in her sixth year professing her love for Will Bones. Ron had overreacted and forbade the two from dating, which didn't hold much weight in the following argument, since he couldn't tell Natalie the real reason. Understandably, Natalie and Will were as big of an item at Hogwarts as James and Ana. The four parents had worried and talked and had finally agreed that the two would be told about the arrangement before their seventh year started.

Well, now it was August 30th. Two days before September 1st, when the Hogwarts Express would carry James, Natalie, Ana, and Will to their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Ginny was waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get off work and come over so they could discuss things with their children. James was out with Ana, buying things for their seventh year, and Hermione had called at lunch, sounding frazzled, to report that Natalie was being fitted for dress robes for the year, and that Will was accompanying her. This did nothing to calm Ginny's nerves so she paced in the kitchen, cooking various dishes while Ella watched in wonderment.

"So is this like some new Zen relaxation thing?" Ella asked unconcernedly as she unwrapped a muffin.

"No, it's an I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-myself-until-your-father-gets-home thing." Ginny replied, pulling yet another batch of muffins out of the oven.

"Which would explain why you're doing all of this the Muggle way." Ella said.

"Yes and no. I'm doing it the Muggle way because it takes longer and I desperately need something to occupy myself, and your Aunt Hermione told me a long time ago that doing everything magically makes you lazy."

"I always thought she was a bit funny." Ella said.

"Ella! She's your aunt!"

"Yes, and I love her dearly, Mum, but honestly, she's like McGonagall but…younger."

Ginny burst into laughter before she could stop.

"That's not true!" she said gasping for breath.

"Yes it is. She's even got the look. Remember that time Natalie and I got caught bewitching Violet Thomas? I thought McGonagall had died or something and Aunt Hermione was like channeling her spirit."

"Ella…" Ginny pleaded.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. So…new subject. What is it about Dad coming home that's got you pacing and cooking up a storm? The only time I've ever seen that is when Grandmum gets mad at Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

"It…" Ginny paused, "It's your brother. We have something that we need to tell him that's very important."

"Oooh…is ickle Jamesie in trouble?" Ella asked, her eyes lighting up mischievously.

"No, Ella, and you aren't going to be able to be a part of it, no ears allowed…Extendable or real."

Ella sighed, but brightened quickly.

"That's fine. I was planning on going out tonight anyways."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Cecilia wants Bryan and me to double date with her and Jeff."

"That sounds like fun, but be sure you don't mention the words 'double-date' to your father."

"When is he going to accept the fact that I'm fifteen and can date? When Dad was my age he'd already kissed a girl!"

"Yes and see how well that turned out for him." Ginny said.

"Yes, well, he's forgotten her long ago, and speaking of which, you were sixteen when you started dating Dad."

"That was…different." Ginny said vaguely.

"Right Mum, sure. Just think about this next time you and Daddy try to stop me from dating, you were seventeen, only two years older than I am, when you got married _and_ had James."

"Ella." Ginny put down her spoon and turned to her daughter, "Things when your father and I were teenagers were crazy. Your Dad and I decided that we wanted to be together for as long as possible, since we didn't know how long that would be. During the time that I was recovering your Dad hit a rough patch and came out of it knowing exactly what he wanted to do with his life and he didn't really see a point in waiting, and nor did I, so I don't ever, _ever_, want to hear you use your father and I as an example in your 'love life'. Are we understood?"

"Yes, mum. I was just…I wasn't thinking is all." Ella said hastily. "May I go and get ready now?"

Ginny sighed.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I'm being so mental on you. I'm not myself today."

"And this is different from everyday how?"

Ginny and Ella whipped around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron grinning at them.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?" Ella asked quickly.

"Only a second," Harry fixed his daughter with a piercing stare, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Ella said hastily, and quickly ran upstairs.

Harry watched her leave with a sigh.

"Ron, "Mione, let me congratulate you on getting a good daughter." He said heavily.

"Good or not, look at the mess we're in now." Ron said edgily.

"Ronald, calm down, please. I told you that we would deal with this like the _mature_ adults that we are." Hermione said testily.

"What, are you saying I'm not mature?" Ron asked, "I can be bloody mature! I _am_ bloody mature, 'Mione! I'm a bloody mature thirty-four year old! An immature person would pound Will into the ground! Have I done that? No! So, excuse me if I can't help but think that I'm mature!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry cut her off.

"Let's go sit down and have a drink while we wait for James and Natalie, shall we?"

Ginny nodded and grabbed a couple of glasses from the counter as she passed by it.

Ron and Hermione sat down on opposite sides of the living room, and Harry and Ginny sat facing them.

"So…I think it would be a good idea if we just, you know, try to go over what exactly we want to tell James and Natalie before they get here." Hermione said, setting down her drink.

"That sounds like a great idea Aunt Mione, but I think you're a little late."

The four adults looked over at the doorway to see James standing there.

"James! You-you're early, darling." Ginny said nervously.

"Yes, well, Ana wanted to go out to eat but I told her I had to come home and talk to the four of you about something or other, but that I'd pick her up as soon as we were done, so I thought that it would be best if I came early. This shouldn't take very long should it?" James asked nonchalantly.

"It will take as long as it takes young man, and I think it would be best if in the future, you decided not to schedule frivolous events after important family meetings." Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, since when has taking my girlfriend out on a date been a frivolous event?"

Ginny sighed and cut in quickly.

"James, darling, will you please go and see when Ella is planning on leaving?"

"Yes, Mum."

James obediently left the room, not looking at his father.

"Oh good, _now_ we can discuss this before Nattie gets here." Hermione said, relieved.

"Oops…am I early then, Mum?"

Ron groaned and turned to see his daughter standing timidly in front of them.

"No, darling, no, we just aren't collected yet, but I suppose there's no sense in holding it off. Go and fetch James will you? He's just upstairs trying to get Ella hurried about."

"Okay."

Ella left, looking at her parents oddly.

"So we're just going to plunge right in?" Hermione asked in dismay.

"Well, now, plunge is a bit of a strong word." Ginny said quickly, "Ease into it, that's what we should do…casually mention the subject."

"Oh and how do you propose we do that, _sweetheart_?" Harry asked scathingly, "Just like this I suppose, 'Say James, been thinking about marrying that girl of yours anytime soon?' 'Oh you have? Well, sorry son, but no can do, you see, if you and Natalie don't get married, some stupid Voldemort wanna-be is going to come along and try to do the whole world in.'?"

"I never said you should go about it like that!" Ginny retorted.

"I agree we need to be more sensitive about this." Hermione said.

"Sensitive? How in the bloody hell can we be sensitive about this?" Ron asked, his eyebrows rising in disbelief.

"Well, Ronald, you could try not to say 'bloody' every single minute." Hermione said impatiently.

"I don't say bloody every single minute! I---"

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be an extremely interesting battle of the wits, but Natalie and I are sort of wondering what this whole family emergency meeting is about."

The four parents turned shamefacedly to meet their children's eyes.

"Erm, well, why don't you sit down?" Ron said awkwardly.

"Splendid." Natalie said briskly, and she and James promptly sat down in two chairs.

"Yes, well, erm…who wants to tell them?" Harry turned to look around at his friends who were all avoiding his eye.

"Great…I guess I'll start then." Harry turned to look at James and Natalie, "James, Nattie, we erm…well there's something that we decided long ago that we would tell you before your erm seventh year began, and well, here it is, so, erm…yes well, the thing is…I told you both about…about prophecies, right?"

James and Natalie both nodded.

"Good, well, since you know what they are we won't go into detail, but there is, that is to say, was, a prophecy made some time about us, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I that is, or actually rather, not us per say, but it was at the time, its actually you and…erm…you're horribly confused aren't you?" Harry asked in dismay.

"Just a bit, Uncle Harry."

"Why don't you just spit it out, which might make it easier." James suggested.

"I…I'm not too good at just spitting it out, so, erm…Ron? Why don't you—?"

Harry gestured to James and Natalie and Ron stood up.

"Right. Okay, erm. Ahem. Well, as Harry said, long ago, oh bugger. Here, this is it kids, there was a prophecy made about you two and basically you have to get married before you both turn seventeen, or some psycho comes around and murders the entire world."

Ron sat back down and braced himself for the blow.

"I…what?" Natalie asked dazedly.

"Married? Really?" James looked at his parents who nodded in confirmation and then let out a whoop, "That's fantastic! Wow I mean…gosh! I was planning on asking her anyways, so, I mean, this is great!"

The four parents looked dumbstruck.

"Really? I…I had no idea you felt that way, James." Harry said in surprise.

"Honestly, Dad, how could you not? I mean, Ana and I are absolutely crazy about each other, why wouldn't we get married?"

"OH! Oh, no. No, no, no. No, this is bad, very, very bad." Ginny said.

"What's bad?" James asked confusedly.

"James, sweetheart," Ginny said, taking his hand, "You aren't supposed to just marry any old girl, darling, you're…well, _you're supposed to marry Natalie_."

"I—what—_excuse me_?" Natalie choked.

"Natalie? But, why?! Mum! We...we can't possibly!" James said in horror.

"Oh, God." Hermione moaned, "I'd hoped they wouldn't think of that just yet."

"Think of what?" Ron asked bewilderedly.

"Dad! Come on, James and I are cousins! First cousins! That's illegal! We can't marry!" Natalie said, shocked.

"Uh…Ginny...why don't we go get some drinks?" Harry asked.

"Great idea!"

"NO! No, you stay right where you are." James whipped out his wand and quickly locked all the doors. "Now, no one moves until they tell us why the bloody hell we have to get married."

"We've told you." Ron said angrily.

"James! You can't do that!" Ginny said.

"Do what?" James asked.

"Magic! You aren't seventeen!"

"Mum, Granddad is the Minister of Magic, he'll clear my record, and this was an emergency."

"Like hell he will!" Harry said, standing up, "You're abusing your grandfather's position young man and I will not allow it! And this was _not_ an emergency! An emergency is someone dying! This is you being the stubborn, spoilt, childish fool that you are!"

"Well you know what they say, Dad, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" James retorted.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny walked over to her son and drew herself up to her full height, "You will NOT talk to us like that, and I will not stand for it! Now, you are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen well. Prophecies _come true_. You cannot stop them so you will be wasting your time if you try. Your father had his share of experience with them, and" She glanced at Harry, "while his view is slightly skewed in the fact that you are our son, he knows what's best in these situations. Now, I know that this seems like we're telling you what to do, but we aren't. We are simply trying to explain to you what this prophecy entails so that hopefully you can make the right choice. Now, I would suggest that we all sit down and _try_ to talk about this reasonably. Natalie, you haven't said hardly a word, darling, why don't you tell us how you're feeling about all of this?"

"I…well, Aunt Ginny, I'm feeling a bit confused. I—we took a course in prophecies, everyone had to, and it said that they generally don't entail the um…people involved doing something like marrying when they're cousins…so I'm a bit confused…about that."

"Oh," Ginny cast an alarmed look at Hermione and sat down, "Perhaps your mother could explain that better."

"Yes, thank you Ginny." Hermione glared at her, "Natalie, sweetheart, this, well, it's just that, your father and I got married and decided not to tell you this, but there's really no way around it, but Ron is not your father. I…during the war, I met a man, and I was foolish and thought I loved him, and well, he ended up dying before I could tell him that I was having you, and well, to make the long story short, your real biological father is not Ron, and therefore you and James aren't technically cousins."

"Oh Merlin." Natalie whispered, "So…it's all been a lie? You've all lied to me, to James, for seventeen years?"

"Don't be so dramatic Natalie, we did what was best." Ron said.

"You…I can't even listen to you! I…I don't even know who you are!" Natalie said.

"I'm your father, Natalie! It may not be biologically true, but I married your mother, so I'm still your father!"

"Oh, isn't that convenient?" James said, "You're her father when she's trying to disobey you, but you aren't when we have to get married. Come on Natalie, we don't have to stay here and listen to them."

"Natalie Jane, don't you dare go in that fireplace!" Hermione cried, and Natalie and James stepped into a burning green fire.

"Don't talk to me, Mum. And don't any of you dare try to find us!" Natalie cried, as she and James were whisked away in a flash of green.

"James! Natalie! Please, just come back and listen!" Ginny cried, but it was too late.

"You see? Stubborn kids…This is why I didn't want one of our own Mione." Ron said.

"Ron, shut up."

"This isn't going to solve anything! What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"What can we do? They aren't going to listen until we give them time to adjust, so we have to give them time. I for one am going to go to bed, if I can even sleep, and try to forget this ever happened."

"Yes, we'd better be getting home." Hermione said.

"Yeah, bye Harry. I'll call you if Natalie comes back."

When Hermione and Ron went home, Harry was left alone in the dark living room, trying to find a way to fix the mess they were in.

He stared into the dying fireplace for hours until he finally was overcome with fatigue and fell asleep in his chair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: And….I'm back! I actually wanted to make this chapter longer, but I felt really impatient tonight, and I've been away long enough so here it is! PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think!


	2. Alone and Afraid

**A/N**: Mk…I was **little** down after I got a grand total of **ONE** review…Please, please, if you're reading this (which I KNOW some people are) **_PLEASE_** give me a review! It doesn't have to be much! Just a 'hey great story,' or 'hey, I think your story sucks' kind of thing. Please?

Disclaimer: James and Natalie are mine…and erm…well no one else is or any ideas or anything so…basically I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Alone and Afraid

James and Natalie found themselves landing in The Leaky Cauldron. It was nearly empty, except for a few witches and wizards, and, of course, Tom. He spotted the pair immediately and rushed over.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Weasley! What are you doing out at this hour?" Tom asked.

"It's my fault, Tom. I didn't mean to end up here…I was trying to go to Ana's house, but I guess her dad set up the boundary Floo tonight."

"What, you try to Floo to her house and end up here instead?" Natalie asked in amazement.

"Basically, yes. He doesn't trust me; see, so he sets this up every night. Waste of his time if you ask me."

"Oh?" Natalie said.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business Ms. Prissy, but I could get around any charm if I wanted to see someone badly enough."

Natalie shivered. There was some sort of angry passion in James's eyes that she had never seen before. Tom mistook her shiver for chill, and ordered them to book two single rooms for the night.

"You can't go back out now, its past curfew."

"But Tom, I've never held any regard for that curfew." James protested.

"That's a right nice thing of you to do, James, since it was your Granddad that passed it."

"James never held much regard for laws, Tom, an unfortunate trait that was clearly shown tonight."

"Hark, who's talking? Are you to be the kettle or the pot, Ms. Weasley?"

"The kettle." Natalie replied imperially as she took her key from Tom and started up the staircase.

James stared after her, his mouth hanging open.

"I'd not play with Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Ms. Natalie's got a sharp tongue on her when she wants to." Tom said, chuckling as he gave James his key.

"I'll keep that in mind, Tom." James said, as he followed Natalie up the stairs.

She was halfway through her door when he caught her by the arm and pulled her into his room.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Natalie cried and jerked away.

"Shh! People are sleeping, Nat, geez…I only wanted to talk to you."

Natalie softened.

"I'm sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"Here, sit down."

Natalie sighed, but sat down at his desk.

"I---what are we going to do about this whole prophecy idea?" James asked, sitting in a chair.

"I don't really know," Natalie said slowly, "I was trying to pretend it hadn't happened."

"What, is marrying me that horrible of an idea?" James asked, affronted.

"No, but I…we…well I suppose we aren't _really_ cousins but it will look awfully crazy, and besides, I can't just cast William aside like that."

"No, of course, the poor fellow would never get another date."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natalie asked.

"He's not exactly known as Hogwarts' bachelor of the year, if you know what I mean."

"What? Just because he's not outrageously handsome, or incredibly talented at a stupid sport like Quidditch he isn't a good person that loads of women would love to be with?"

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but yes." James said.

Natalie stiffened.

"What about Ana? Wouldn't you feel badly about casting off such an _amazing _girl like her?" She asked.

"What was that?" James asked.

"What was what?"

"The way you said that, it was almost as though you didn't like Ana."

"Oh, I don't personally have anything against her, but she does have a nasty track record."

"Says who? Hogwarts' gossips?"

"Everyone knows she's a…a party girl."

"Oh, a party girl! You mean, everyone says she sleeps with every male that moves?"

"Hey, you said it, not me!"

"You implied it!"

"You implied that bit about Will!"

"I…" James stopped. He and Natalie had both stood up and were about an inch from each other's faces, but were yelling as though they were across a Quidditch stadium. "I think we're taking our feelings out on each other."

Natalie deflated and sat back down.

"We are…and I feel horrible. I'm sorry, James, I don't mean to say these things. It's just that I'm so confused. Nothing that I thought was true is real anymore…it's been a depressing night for me. I've been lied to my entire life and now they tell me because I suddenly have to do what they want."

"Listen, Nat, I'm not one to stay silent about my opinions, so I'm going to tell you mine. I don't think that what your parents did is such a horrible thing. It was obviously something that caused a huge rift between them, and I think that it's amazing that they overcame it and decided not to tell you until they absolutely had to. I know this sounds harsh, but your real dad died, and while I'm sure he did love your mum, he's not the man that raised you. Uncle Ron is a great guy, and he really loves both you and Aunt Mione. Now, as far as this having to do what they want thing, who says we do?"

Natalie looked up. James's face was flushed and he looked excited.

"Well, how can we get out of it? I mean, the entire future of the wizarding world depends on us getting married."

"Oh, come, on. You listened to your dad that time he came in to our DADA class to tell us about prophecies! He said that you can always choose whether or not you want to fulfill the prophecy, but it can't be one of those 'I'm in two minds about it' things. It's one way or the other. That's why your dad went with his. He didn't _want_ to have to be either murderer or victim, but more than that, he didn't want everyone to be terrorized when he had the chance to stop it. We _can_ stop this, but it _has to be true_. We can't act one way about it while we doubt our decisions. Now, if neither of us can do that, well, we'll just have to think of something then, but how's this sound…we're leaving for Hogwarts in two days time anyways, and its not like they can keep tabs on us while we're there, so how about we just keep on dating Ana and Will, but every time they're around, we'll pretend to be all mushy and love birdish?"

Natalie opened her mouth then paused.

"You know, James that sounds like such a stupid plan that it has to work."

"Erm…ok I'll take that at face value and pretend I only heard 'James that sounds like a plan that has to work.'"

Natalie laughed.

"Sooo…we're agreed?" James asked, holding out his hand.

"Agreed to what exactly?" Natalie asked.

"That we'll stick to our decision, whichever it may be, about this prophecy. No going back."

"Agreed." Natalie said, and shook his hand.

At once, a ball of light surrounded their clasped hands, and, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't release the other's hand. Natalie whipped out her wand, but she had scarcely taken aim at their hands when the light quickly faded away. James jerked his hand away at once.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked, rubbing his hand.

"I don't know!" Natalie said, looking panic stricken.

"Well, I think we'd better find out!" James said.

"Look, James, don't get all high and mighty with me, okay? I'm just as scared as you are, and just because I don't know what that thing was, that's no reason to snap at me."

"Sorry, Nat, I just don't have a good feeling about that light thing."

"Well, there's really nothing that we can do about it now, so I think it would be best if we just tried to sleep and then we can figure this thing out in the morning."

"What do you propose we do in the morning?" James asked impertinently.

Natalie glared at him.

"You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"I know. It's fun." James shrugged.

Natalie sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I plan on going home."

"Really? Even after what they did to you? Two minutes ago you were still burning with 'righteous' resentment."

"I'm feeling differently now." Natalie said stiffly, walking to the door.

"You don't want to spend your last night before seventh year being angry at them, do you?" James asked, in a satisfied tone.

"No, I don't. But when you think about it, you don't either."

Natalie smiled as she shut the door, leaving James feeling confused.

o---------------------------------------------------o

When James woke up the next morning he went downstairs where Tom told him that Natalie had already left.

"Thanks, Tom, here's my pay for the night." James sighed. He'd hoped to be able to catch Natalie before she went home. Their conversation last night had left him confused, a feeling that he didn't like at all. However, Natalie _had _left, and he planned to go home as well. He knew that his Mum would still be at home, probably helping Ella pack, and that his Dad would be at the Ministry working, so he didn't really need to worry about being confronted about his actions. Of, course, thinking back on those thoughts once he got home, James realized that he should have known better. He'd scarcely gotten through the fireplace when he was bombarded.

"James! You're here! I got terribly worried when Hermione called to say that Natalie was home and you weren't here yet! I called your father at work and he said that we needn't worry, and of course Nattie wouldn't tell us where you were, she said she didn't know, and Hermione said she and Ron didn't want to force her because of the situation, and oh don't you dare do that again!" Ginny was done with her rant and was now looking positively angry.

"Erm…hi Mum. Listen, I know you're upset, but I don't want to talk about this right now, and I kind of need to pack so if we could just continue this later---?"

"No." Ginny's eyes were fairly crackling with rage, and her face was turning red. "You are not going to go anywhere until we talk. You are just like your father, do you know that? Of all the insolent things to do, and the irresponsible thing at that! You didn't stay here and try to talk about your problems, you ran. Your father did it, so I really don't see why I was surprised when you did. Maybe I thought the Weasley side had influenced you a little, but I see that I was wrong. James, what happened? You always used to talk things out with us. Your dad and I made it clear that it was important to talk about these things, not to keep them bottled up and run away from them."

"I panicked, ok, Mum?" James rubbed his forehead, "I was scared. I don't want to be in a prophecy. I don't want to have to marry Natalie. I love Ana! Ana's a great girl, Mum. Everyone knows we're practically engaged! Besides, think of how it will look when Nat and I get engaged. We're cousins! I know, I know, not biologically, but still! That's just weird!"

Ginny sighed deeply.

"I know, believe me. I was so against it when I first heard about it, but it's been seventeen years and your father and I have been through every single book, every possibility, and there's no way around it, well, I mean, unless you and Natalie want to have terror reigning over the world, but, darling, if you do, that's okay! I—well I'm not going to say that I'll be happy about it, but I don't want to make this choice for you. This is something only Natalie and you can choose and I don't want to push you, but I had so hoped that you would make the right one."

James sighed. His mum looked so hopeful.

"Listen, Mum, Nat and I talked last night, and we decided that…that we'd give it a try. We don't know how we're going to, seeing as how the entire school thinks that we're cousins, but hey, what are a little rumor mongering and whispers, and ruined reputations compared to a Voldemort freak?"

"I know it doesn't sound very bright when you look at it like that, but I'm glad you and Natalie are going to try. I'm really very sorry about Ana, James, I know how deeply you feel for her, and she's a very nice girl. Okay, okay, interrogation is over. You can go pack now. Help Ella too, won't you? I've got to go over to chat with Hermione about some things. Nothing regarding to this, don't worry," Ginny said hastily. "She just needs a friend now."

o---------------------------------------------o

James trudged upstairs, and stopped by in Ella's room to see how she was doing.

"Hey Elephant." He leaned casually against the doorframe to her room.

"James," Ella sighed, "I told you to stop calling me that. That was years ago and Mum fixed my nose right up."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just never forget the way you looked with an elephant nose. It was so cute."

"You would think so, since you were the one that gave it to me. I don't think I've ever seen Mum that mad. I can still hear her screaming at you about leaving her wand alone."

"Oh, I think I've seen her madder." James said darkly.

"Yeah, I heard." Ella said, folding her robes.

"Heard what?" James asked, standing up straight.

"The whole prophecy thing. Mum's kinda loud when she forgets I'm still upstairs."

"Ella!" James swore, and crossed the room in two strides. He pulled her around by the shoulders until she was facing him "Promise me that you won't spread it around! Please, Ella, this is serious! If anyone finds out---"

"Jeez, James, lighten up. I can't believe you'd actually think that I would tell. I'm not a little tattle tale, James. I know how important this is."

James saw how upset Ella was, and quickly felt guilty.

"Sorry, Ella, I'm just kinda freaked. Actually, you might be able to help me."

"How?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure yet…but Nat and I came up with a plan…let me talk to her for a bit and then I'll get back to you when we're at school. Oh hey, by the way, do you need any help packing?"

"Um…" Ella looked around her room, "No, no, I think I'm pretty much done. Go pack your own stuff; I know you haven't even started yet."

James laughed.

"You know me too well, sis. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself. Hey, thanks for not telling anyone, and I'll let you know if you can help me, k?"

"Mk." Ella watched as James left, then sighed, "I think I know you a little _too _well James."

o--------------------------------------------o

A/N: Ok, chapter two. Nice little teeny cliff hanger there. I'm gonna shut up now, just PLEASE review? I'd even welcome another 'EW! They're cousins!' thing about now. Lol I'm that desperate. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Yay! I got reviews! does happy dance Thanks so much, and I know it's been forever since I've updated but I wasn't feeling it, and now I am!

Disclaimer: I in no way profit from anything.

Chapter 3

Starting with secrets and lies

"I know you didn't want this to happen this way, but it has and now there's no way around it."

"Keep your voice down, ok? That's not why I asked you to come help me. I…I'm thinking I made a bad choice."

"On what?"

"Getting married."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think it was the best idea, that's all."

"Any reason in particular? It must be something recent for God's sake, it's been sixteen years and I didn't catch on to anything. I always thought you two were great together! Sure, you fought, but Harry and I do that constantly, and we still love each other, and I know you and Ron do!"

"I know! I thought so too, but it's like ever since this prophecy stuff started back up, he's been drifting away. I know it hurt him, the way Natalie spoke to him like that, but…I really had thought that he'd get over it."

"That's understandable. You know, I always thought you and he would have a baby together…it felt like it would be his, really his. He loves Natalie like crazy, but at the end of the day, I always wondered how many times he'd look at her and see another man in her features."

"I thought it would look odd, if Natalie looked one way, and another baby looked differently, and besides, I couldn't bear the thought of having another baby."

"Why not? You love kids!"

"It felt like cheating…like I was being unfaithful to someone along the way."

"How? It's Ron you cheated on!"

"But Robbie, he wasn't just a fling, Ginny. I really felt something for him! Maybe it wasn't what I felt for Ron, and maybe it wasn't even love, but he was special."

Ginny sat gaping at her friend. She took a deep breath and looked around at Hermione's cheery yellow kitchen. This was the kitchen where her friend had sat every morning and eaten breakfast with her brother and their daughter, and now she was telling her that she didn't love Ron.

"I think you need some time to think." Ginny said slowly.

"But I don't need to think, this is how I feel!"

Ginny shook her head as if to drown out the sound.

"NO, you're not getting it. You need to take off work, spend some time at home with my _brother_, your husband, and forget this conversation happened. You're depressed. Natalie's leaving in a year, and now you're pining away for her dead father, and you just need time. That is it. I'm never going to speak of this again, and neither are you. I just came over to tell you that Harry is taking a job at Hogwarts as an extra security Auror so that he can keep an eye on Natalie and James, and make sure that they're doing what they promised. I'm going to go home now. Have a nice evening, and I'll see you tomorrow at the station."

Ginny stood up and Disapparated. Hermione put her head in her hands and cried softly. On the stairway, Natalie sat, hardly daring to breathe.

o-----------------------------o

When Ginny got home she sank into a chair in her own kitchen to try to wrap her head around what had just happened. She didn't have long to think alone, however, because Harry came home in only a matter of minutes.

"Gin, you won't believe the day we had today. I swear, Ron and I didn't see outside the building until we were leaving. Paperwork. All day long, that's all we did. Transfer paper, legal documents, honesty contracts, I swear, if I never see another piece of paper that uses the words 'hereafter' I'll die a happy man."

"Why was Ron doing paperwork?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned to look at her, clearly surprised.

"Well…he's getting my office position. Temporarily, of course, but…surely Hermione told you that. Ron mentioned that the two of you were having a girl day today."

"No, well, we didn't' really talk about Ron's job that much, and it wasn't a day, it was more of an hour."

"I'd wondered why you were home. It's only three, and you're nearly gone all day on those types of things."

"Why are _you_ home so early?" Ginny asked.

"We finished the paperwork." Harry said simply, sitting down with a butterbeer in his hand.

"And the department doesn't need their two top Aurors at the ready? Surely all the mass murderers aren't taking a holiday."

"I—Ginny what's gotten into you? I've never seen you like this."

"Me? What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you, Harry? I hardly see you and now you pop in and pass off being home early as 'we finished the paperwork'. I know for a fact that you're always the last to leave. It's not like you to take off and leave all the other Aurors alone."

"They're not alone, Gin, I left Dean in charge."

"Why now, all of a sudden? Why didn't you leave Dean in charge, say for our anniversary? Or for Ella's birthday last year? Oh, or what about when Mum got so sick? You visited for a half an hour, Harry James Potter, and then you _had_ to go back to the office! There was no 'leaving Dean in charge' then!" Ginny was standing, her hair falling around her face, looking quite hysterical.

"Ginny…" Harry walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Stop it, Harry, quit, I mean it!" Ginny beat at his arms, but he held her tighter, and finally she fell against him, sobbing.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked softly.

"I visited with Hermione today." Ginny said, sniffing.

"Oh, yeah, visiting with her always makes me crazy too. What else?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Harry, this is serious."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, it's just that I don't think that Hermione's very happy with Ron anymore."

"Really? Wow…I…wow…really didn't see that one coming."

"I know. Have you—have you noticed anything with Ron or anything?"

"Not really, I—wait…yes I have. It's like ever since we decided to tell them about it, he's been getting moodier and moodier. I mean, obviously, that was to be expected, but he's been really down in the dumps. I really don't want you to run wild with this theory but I think that Ron's with someone else."

"No! Ron? He wouldn't Harry, I know he wouldn't. He loves Hermione…I—you've seen them together!"

"And I've seen them apart, too. Ron gets real friendly with all the newest hires when he thinks no one's looking. I've kept myself out of it, but now I think it's time to involve myself. I can't stand the thought of him and Mione splitting up after all this. Think of the impact that'll have on Natalie. She's going to have enough to deal with this year without her parent's splitting up."

"You know, I wish somewhere along the way we'd managed to get the hang of this grown-up thing. I don't think we're very good at it." Ginny sighed.

"I get that feeling too, sometimes. It's almost as if we threw ourselves into adulthood way prematurely. Ella and James have a couple of teenagers for parents."

"Oh, now, I think that's the fun part. I'd always wished Mum and Dad had been a little more receptive to teenage stuff when we were growing up."

"Yeah, that would have been nice." Harry said softly.

"Hey." Ginny looked up at him and untangled herself from his hug. "Happy thoughts, 'kay? I can't deal with any more depressing stuff."

Harry laughed.

"Okay. Where are James and Ella?"

"James is helping Ella pack. Why don't you go and check on them while I start dinner?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

o-----------------------------------o

"Ella?" Harry tapped on his daughter's door, bracing himself for a battle. Ella was hitting that 'I hate my dad' stage.

"It's open!" Ella yelled.

Harry pushed open the door and his jaw dropped.

"I thought you were packing!" He gasped.

"I am!" Ella said.

The room was covered in clothes and shoes and her trunk was completely empty.

"This is packing?" Harry said, stepping over a copy of _Standard Spells: Grade Five_.

"I can't find the new dress robes that Mum and I just bought. I had everything packed when I realized that they weren't in there, so I had to take everything out and search for them."

"Whoa…why didn't you just go get your mum so she could do a Summoning Charm on them?" Harry asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Oh." Ella stopped sifting through her books and grinned sheepishly. "That makes much more sense now that I think about it."

Harry sighed.

"Hang on. Leave everything alone and I'll go get your mum. She's better than I am at those pack charm thingies."

"Thanks Dad, but I'll go get her. She'd have to leave you in charge of dinner, and we all know what happens when you cook."

"Hey, that was one time, okay? I thought we were forgetting about that." Harry called after Ella as she ran downstairs.

"I don't think even a Memory Charm could erase that meal, Dad."

Harry turned around to see James leaning on the frame of his bedroom door.

"Joke all you want, mister, but just wait till you make a dinner for your family and it turns out horribly…I'll be there to laugh when it does, trust me."

James smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"And what family is that, Dad? The one that's being chosen for me?"

Harry sighed heavily.

"James…please…this is your last night here. Can we not spend it fighting, please?"

"Aw gee, Dad, I was hoping I could." James said sarcastically, "Of course I don't want to spend it fighting. I just…I dunno…I guess I thought joking about it would make it easier."

"It doesn't." Harry sighed, and motioned to James's room. "Can we sit down?"

James shrugged, but walked into his room. Harry followed.

"Joking might make it a little better at the time, but it won't get easier. Your choices consume you…haunt you…feed off of your emotions. You can't escape." Harry drew a ragged breath, "Even today, years later, my choices are still with me. Don't try to get rid of them, or go the easy way, James, because eventually, whatever you do will come back and you'll have to live with it, and some choices make that impossible."

"So, in all, choices are killjoys?"

"Not all of them." Harry smiled.

"Yeah? Like which ones?"

"Well, deciding to marry your mum was the biggest one I can think of. I'll never regret that as long as I live."

"What about the prophecy? What about that choice?"

Harry's face darkened slightly.

"That's a mixed choice. I accepted long ago that I had to do it, so I didn't waste a lot of time dithering about it. Even when I was being a, well, a brat and saying poor me, something inside of me knew that I had to do it. I couldn't take the guilt of knowing that If I didn't' try to do something innocent people died."

"I think I see where you're going, Dad."

"Good. Now, finish your packing and then come down for supper. Your mum's got a big meal planned."

"Okay." James hesitated and watched as his dad got up and started to leave. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Harry turned at the door.

"I've always thought you made the good choice."

Harry looked surprised and puzzled for a minute, but then he smiled.

"Sometimes I do too." He said softly, and then left.

o------------------------------o

A/N: Like it?


	4. Rumors on the Train

Chapter 5???

The train ride

James was still thinking about the talk he'd had with his dad the night before as he boarded the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye. He didn't get much time to think however, because he had scarcely located an empty compartment when two arms enveloped him in a hug from behind and two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Ana, I told you to not do that anymore." James said, impatiently flinging her arms away.

"Grouchy, today, aren't we?" Ana said, and flung herself onto a seat opposite James.

"What are you doing here Ana? You're supposed to be up in the prefect compartment."

Ana wrinkled her nose and tossed her hair.

"Well, that little miss-perfect cousin of yours, what's-her-name, Nathalia or something—"

"Natalie." James corrected her.

"Whatever. Don't interrupt me, James, I wasn't finished. Anyways, _someone_ seemed to think that she made a better Head Girl than _I_ did, so I sent a letter to McGonagall telling her I didn't want to continue in my prefect duties." Ana smirked, "I'm expecting her to beg me to come back just as soon as we get there."

James looked at her incredulously.

"Natalie will be a great Head Girl; Ana…McGonagall's not going to get you to come back."

Ana sighed.

"You know James, a boyfriend is supposed to support his girlfriend! After all, I come before family."

"I think you've got that backwards actually, Ana."

"No I don't! You've been neglecting me lately, just for your family!"

"One night, Ana! One. That was all." James said hotly.

"That was an important night, James! It's not everyday we get invited to eat with Clara Richardson!"

"Who cares about Clara Richardson? She's just some snotty Beauxbaton girl."

"Don't call her snotty, James, she's one of the most important people to know."

"I had a family emergency, okay Ana? There was nothing I could do."

"How important was this family emergency, anyway? What happened?" Ana leaned forward.

"That's really none of your business, Ana." James said coldly.

"Touchy, touchy, aren't we." Ana said, "Listen, James, I expect more of you now. It's seventh year, and you know how important it is that we appear out as much as possible. Connections go a long way, and this relationship helps us both."

James said nothing.

Ana got up and opened the compartment door, and looked outside.

"I've got to go and meet with the girls, but I'm not done yet. You _will_ start being more attentive, James. You knew what this relationship entailed when you signed onto it. Daddy would be just furious if I had my heart broken, and it'd be such a shame if your connection at the International Department disappeared. I'll see you at Hogwarts, and I expect you to be waiting outside the train for me."

James looked up at her and nodded curtly.

"There, then." Ana leaned down and kissed him, "That wasn't so hard, now was it? I'll see you for dinner."

She left, and James shook his head as if trying to clear the memory of what he had just done out of it.

"You keep shaking your head like that and something's going to get knocked loose."

James looked up to see his best friend Sam Finnegan grinning at him.

"Hey, Sam. How was your summer?"

"Eh, it could've been better. I kept waiting for you to write me back saying the Vampire had gotten sick or something and that you finally had a free weekend to go and catch a Cannons game." Sam sat down and stretched out his legs.

"Don't call her the Vampire, Sam, she's not that bad."

"Neither are Vampires. Well, except for the whole blood thing." Sam grinned, "Seriously though, Ana's going completely possessive on you, mate."

"Don't start, Sam, I've got a lot going on."

"What's the matter?"

"Family stuff." James muttered.

"You and Natalie?" Sam said.

"Wh-Why would you think Natalie had anything to do with it?" James asked casually.

"I passed Will Bones' compartment and Natalie was in there, crying, and looking like her favorite book had torn or something. It didn't seem like Will had done anything, so I assumed…"

"Well don't assume, okay? Natalie has nothing to do with my problems." James snapped.

Sam threw his hands up in defense and slid his legs off the seat.

"Sorry, jeez…can't a guy just think out loud anymore? I'm gone, mate…have fun with all this negative crap."

Before James could stop him, Sam was gone.

"Bloody hell, I've got to get a grip." James said to himself. He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep, but yet another person felt the need to interrupt his peace. This time it was Ella.

"How's it going?" Ella asked.

"Not too hot, El. Everyone's getting on my case, and people are starting to think something's up with Natalie and me. Don't really see how…I never talk to her…"

"Well, that's about to change. You need to go see her, James. She's all upset, and I think she's having trouble with everything, just like you. You two need to band together and kick everyone who bothers you in the face."

"Nice visual, Ella, but Natalie's too nice to do that."

"Natalie's surprisingly tough when she wants to be, James, don't underestimate her. Now, go see her."

"No, Ella, that'd make it obvious."

Ella sighed and shut the compartment door.

"Okay, I'm not the one asking here. She caught me walking by and wants to see you really badly, James."

"She does?"

James stood up, and Ella opened the door.

"Yeah, she does, now go, so I can leave."

"Thanks Ella…you know…for helping us and all."

"Whatever." Ella waved him away as she left, and James went to find Natalie.

o-------------------------------------------------------------o


	5. Damage Control

Chapter 5

Damage Control

True to their agreement, James was standing dutifully outside the train, waiting for Ana, and ignoring the constant stares and whispers of passerby. There were a few sympathetic glances….mainly given by Ella…and Natalie had the sagacity (**A/N**: Sagacity means sense, basically.) not to look at him as she led second years to the carriages for the first time. But all in all, his wait was short, due to the fact that rather than spend time greeting teachers and getting 'on the good side', Ana chose to find him and drag him out of the public eye. She met him with a smile, somewhat forced, and he, also smiling in an unnatural way, offered to take her bags. She accepted, and together they walked quickly to an empty carriage, smiling at people as if nothing was wrong. Once they had gotten in a carriage together and locked everyone else out who might want in with them, Ana was furious.

"Who started that horrible rumor, James?"

"I don't know, Ana, don't you think that if I did, something would have happened by now?" James said through gritted teeth.

"You'd better find out! I've never had to work so hard to fake a smile...I just happened to hear about it when I was coming through a corridor trying to find you. Two….little third-years were gossiping about it, louder than anything, and didn't seem to know who I was."

Ana calmed down slightly as the carriages started to move, and a little of the color started to fade from her cheeks.

"It's really kind of comical, actually, to think that you would do something like that…I mean, for Merlin's sake, she's your cousin! Who would actually be _that_ sick? And to prefer her over me, well, that's just nonsense." Ana said, reaching in her bag for a mirror.

"You aren't mad, then, I take it?"

"Oh, I'm furious, but not at you…I know you didn't start it….you looked like your jaw was going to break, it was so stiff. You don't think _she_ started it, do you?"

"Who? Natalie?"

"Yes…she could have…"

"Never. Natalie's on rocks with Will as it is."

"You seem pretty interested in her relationship." Ana said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not. She's…you know…family and what-not, so of course I hear about things…Ella's in love with gossip…talks about things all the time." James rambled.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's a real little spitfire, that sister of yours….such dirty looks at such a young age."

"Dirty looks?" James laughed. "Ella? You should see her with a wand…that girl can jinx faster than anything…she must've inherited mum's knack for hexes."

"It could be your fathers….from what mum says, he was an excellent teacher…great at hexes."

Ana smiled. "I love how our parents used to date. It's like a sign that we were meant to be together, you know? Of course, it didn't work out, but mum had all those emotional problems after Cedric died and seeing your dad made them worse. Anyways, mum's over it now, she talks all the time about wanting to have dinner with your dad. And your mum." Ana added as an afterthought.

"Yes, well, the thing is Ana, mum and dad don't exactly know who your mother is…they only know your father."

"Why didn't you tell them? Are you ashamed of who my mother is?"

"No, no, of course not! It's just that your mum has such a rocky history with my dad and mum that I thought it would be best if they didn't find out until a later date…" James trailed off warily.

"Oh, I see! You want your mum and dad to think we've lied to them! How on earth are they ever going to like me then, James? Your mum already hates me! I can tell it by the way she looks when I'm around."

"She doesn't hate you!" James said quickly, as the carriages pulled to a stop.

"She does! And your dad's no better! He ignores me completely!"

"He's ignoring me, Ana!"

"Whatever James. Just…let's not talk about our parents anymore tonight. It's going to be tough enough in the Great Hall with everyone staring."

"What makes you think that they'll all be staring?"

"They're all talking about us, I know you noticed. Now," Ana stood up and opened the door to the carriage. "I want you to go first and make sure that we get a seat as far away as possible from your cousin, and whoever else is there that I don't like. I'm going to go and chat with the girls. I need to get Snape's essay from Serena and copy it before tomorrow."

"Serena Beauvard did her homework for once?" James asked in surprise.

"Don't be silly. Her little sister, Maria is here now and she's got heaps of brains. She did it, and Serena's letting me copy. Don't tell me _you_ actually did any of _your_ work."

"Well, no, but—"

"Then don't judge."

Ana waved at him as she pushed her way though the crowd that was milling about the carriages, leaving James to find her belongings.

**A/N**: Who hates Ana? I do, I do!

o-----------------------------------------------o

"And so, it is without further ado, that I introduce our newest additions to Hogwarts security! Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley!"

"What?" James choked. He, of course, hadn't been paying any attention to what McGonagall had been saying, so this last announcement came as a complete shock. He turned quickly to look down Gryffindor's table at Ella, who also was staring, mouth wide open in surprise, at their father. Ana, however, was clapping dutifully, and nudged James.

"Look happy, will you?"

"Why should I look happy? My dad and uncle are here, like they're babysitters or something! That's…that's complete rubbish!"

"Oh, you heard McGonagall, they're just security."

"Yeah," James said darkly, as he watched his dad and uncle sit down, "tell me that tomorrow when they're watching my every move."

"Can you blame them? You cut class more than anyone I know! And don't get me started on pranks."

"Listen, I don't need a moral lesson from _you_ of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"No, James, I don't'." Ana said in a deadly voice.

"Oh, yes, yes, you do. Don't play dumb with me Ana. You might manage to hide it better than me, but you're not the little miss goody-goody everyone thinks you are. You're a snob, a fake, and it shows more every day that I'm with you."

"I'm warning you James, one more word and we're over and you can kiss that internship goodbye. In fact, you can kiss ever getting a job anywhere goodbye. I'll slash your name all over the papers. No one will hire you, ever." Ana threatened.

"Do it., I dare you."

Ana smiled sweetly for a minute then stood up, taking care to make certain that her plate and goblet fell to the floor with a crash. The formerly deafening Great Hall fell silent as she drew a ragged breath, tears instantly springing to her eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" She cried, in a ringing voice laden with distraught. "I was patient with you! I heard whispers, rumors, but I pushed them all away. I was _faithful_ to you, James! I can't believe you would be as inconsiderate to run around with _HER_, when I was pining away for you! You're sick, and twisted, and my heart has broken a thousand times waiting on you to love me! Why are you breaking up with me like this, after stringing me along for so long??" Ana was sobbing now. "I just wanted you to love ME!" With one last sob, and a fleeting glance at James's shocked face, she turned on her heel and ran out of the Great Hall.

James happened to glance over at Natalie, foolishly, because thousands of eyes were on his gaze, and at once, conversations jumped to life as they watched him stare at her.

o----------------------------------------------------------o

James left with the rest of Hogwarts and kept his chin up, eyes facing forward, fixed on an imaginary object in the distance, ignoring all the whispers while he was secretly boiling inside.

"What a jerk—"

"He's sick, you know it? Running 'round with his own cousin while he had Ana—"

"_Poor_ girl! He's a git—"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, turning round, to find loads of people staring at him, frozen. "JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING…YOU—YOU ALL OF YOU! TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF—!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall was coming down the main staircase, with Ron and Harry at her heels. "Please cease disrupting the peace and quiet of this school. I wish to talk to you."

"Yes, I'd very much enjoy speaking with you as well." Harry said, looking angry.

"Bloody fantastic." James muttered.

"What was that, Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply as she led the way to her office.

"Nothing, professor."

"Droobles." McGonagall said to the stone gargoyle. It sprang to life and the four quickly made their way up.

"Now then," McGonagall sat down behind the great desk and surveyed James, "What, may I ask, was that little outburst about over dinner?"

"I was…I suppose breaking it off with Ana and she seemed to take it rather badly and decided to ruin my reputation." James said through gritted teeth.

"So you broke it off?" Harry asked, his piercing green eyes staring deep into his son's. "You really meant it when you said you were willing to try it with Natalie?"

"Well—um---yeah…yeah I did." James lied quickly.

"Good. I thought it would be much harder than that."

"And so it shall be. The very idea of two cousins marrying is absolutely preposterous."

"You would rather Voldemort come back, Minerva?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows as McGonagall winced.

"Nooo, but I think that the idea of another boy being plagued by a prophecy is a sad and terrible thing. Your life was certainly no picnic, Potter, and I personally would strangle whoever made the prophecy."

"Well, you'd be short a teacher then." Ron spoke up.

"It would be no loss, Mr. Weasley, however interesting the subject is to so many of our students."

"At any rate," Harry interrupted, "I think we need to make sure Ana doesn't add to this flame. Its going to seem odd enough when you have to marry Natalie."

"I didn't think that was completely settled." James said.

"Of course it is. That's what it means, trying this thing with Natalie."

"No, 'trying this thing with Natalie' means trying to keep you all happy. I've had enough of this."

James leapt to his feet, and before he could be stopped, had left.

o---------------------------------------------------o

**A/N**: Hunh. I actually could have sworn this chapter was already up, but as i just now realized, my computer made a whoopsie and posted one chapter twice. i am SO sorry about that! PLEASE REVIEW, however, b/c its driving me crazy wanting to know what you think. Oh, and this story might be on hold for just a teensy bit b/c i'm starting another story and i'm really running with it, so just be patient!


End file.
